


после шторма

by gustavklimt



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: чайлдфик, где онгниэли — отцы-одиночки, воспитывающие джинхви





	после шторма

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана в угоду авторскому эго. я прекрасно отдаю себе отчёт, что в реале эти четыре человека абсолютно самостоятельные и не связанные родственными узами личности. но ау есть ау.
> 
> сразу поблагодарю художницу @piupiupaw_101 за вдохновение и чудесные арты. 
> 
> я бы ни за что не выбралась из неписца, если бы не жила с талантливыми людьми на одной планете
> 
> для настроения: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4dH6hEMuwk ❀

Вчера объявляли штормовое предупреждение: так и так, температура семь, но по ощущениям все тридцать со знаком минус. Теплее одевайтесь.   
Что за «ощущения» такие — непонятно. Создавалось впечатление, будто собиралась целая команда синоптиков — взрослых таких дяденек и тётенек в белых халатах и лабораторных очках — и садилась играть в цу-е-фа. Кто проиграл — тому на выход. Постоит так бедолага минут пятнадцать, поёжится и по рации сообщает: дескать, холодно, пальцев уже не чувствую. Объявляй, говорит, шторм. А, и ещё, завари горячего чаю с лимоном. В таком случае это многое объясняло.   
Дождь зарядил прямо тогда, когда Сону стоял в пробке, так что в детский сад он добежал уже мокрый до нитки и озябший до последней косточки. Парковка оказалась переполнена, машину пришлось оставлять аж на другом конце улицы. В довесок его же ещё и отругали. Воспитательница.   
— Вы, — говорит, — самый последний. Другие дети уже разошлись, один Джинён вас заждался. Всё спрашивал, когда папа приедет.  
Сону, конечно, улыбнулся ей, из вежливости, а сам подумал: Джинён у него самостоятельный, прекрасно знает, что вечером пробки, а значит, и докучать никому расспросами не станет.  
Несмотря на то, что Сону воспитывал его один, Джинён всё схватывал на лету и редко капризничал. Помощь ему почти никогда не требовалась — всё сам да сам. В два года он уже крепко стоял на ногах и ходил в туалет без постороннего вмешательства, в два с половиной — научился держать ложку и наотрез отказывался, когда Сону приставал к нему со своим «ложку за папу». Соседка по этажу часто удивлялась, чего это у вас так тихо, и не скажешь, что ребёнок в доме. А Сону светился от гордости, как новогодняя ёлка. Когда пришла пора отдавать Джинёна в садик, потому что стали загружать внеплановыми проверками и сдачей отчётов, работы столько, что рабам на плантациях и не снилось, — Джинён только пожал плечами, как самый разумный человек. Делай что хочешь, только не отвлекай меня. Так уж и быть, подумал Сону. Привёл в первый день — ни криков, ни «забери меня обратно». Тихо разделся, разулся и зашагал прямиком к ящику с игрушками. Достал понравившиеся, сгрёб в кучку на полу и тихо играл, пока не настало время обеда. У Сону как с души отлегло. С тех пор за Джинёна он не волновался. Привозил перед работой и забирал обратно уже после, слушая похвалы от воспитательницы, которая частенько ставила Джинёна в пример как самого послушного в группе.   
Домой они, по обыкновению, возвращались с песнями. Сону включал любимый сборник баллад на проигрывателе, Джинён сидел сзади, пристёгнутый к темно-синему детскому креслу, и шевелил губами, пытаясь спеть все слова, даже те, которых ещё не знал. Надо сказать, талант к пению у него был от Сону. По крайней мере, последнему очень нравилось так думать. К ужину они вернулись в квартирку, спрятанные от ливня зимним пальто, явно не предназначенным для такой погоды. Сону ещё раз проклял мироздание за то, что оно никогда не позволяло использовать зонтик по назначению. Один раз возьмёт, послушавшись прогноза погоды — а снаружи солнце припекает, и валяется потом этот зонтик на дне сумки, как балласт. А когда заряжает дождь, страшный, как чума, обязательно забывает дома.   
Сону кинул мстительный взгляд на зонтницу, приставленную, как провинившийся ребёнок, к углу. Всё, пообещал он себе, отныне зонтики в любую погоду буду носить.   
Мокрую обувь они раскидали по коврику, Сону помог Джинёну повесить куртку сушиться, так как до крючка тот не доставал, и заметил, что пальто у него насквозь пропиталось влагой. Тяжеленное! Утешил себя мыслью, что это ничего — главное, чтобы Джинён не простыл. Самостоятельность самостоятельностью, а иммунитет у него был примерно таким же слабым, как и у его отца.   
— Не забудь вытереться досуха! — с опозданием крикнул Сону, когда за Джинёном закрылась дверь в ванную. Сам знает.   
Переодевшись во всё чистое и сухое, Сону с грустью обратился к термометру. Два градуса. А ночью так вообще, наверное, ударят морозы. Надо было включить отопление.   
Термометр был кое-как приколочен к чёрным, витиеватым решёткам за окном. Спустя месяц после новоселья, он, правда, «сдулся» и стал привирать на целых пять градусов. Новый покупать было некогда, пришлось привыкнуть. Да и не такое это было расстройство. Хуже всего, что весна за окном не на шутку разбушевалась, и, кажется, завтрашнюю прогулку придётся отложить до лучших времён. Скрепя сердце, Сону ушёл искать утешение в холодильнике, где в правом нижнем отсеке как раз лежало свежее кимчи.   
К счастью, наутро погода стояла замечательная. Самая что ни на есть подходящая для прогулок. Небо голубое, с белыми пятнышками в форме животных и космических крейсеров.  
— Переодевайся в джинсы и айда гулять. Новые, которые ещё бабушка тебе передала.   
Джинён даже не кивнул и пулей ускакал в комнату.   
По выходным они, как правило, гуляли в парке. После плотного завтрака Сону вытаскивал коляску, в которой Джинён сидеть совсем не хотел и вылезал уже через пять минут. Но коляска была хорошая, непромокаемая, с сотней отделов, кармашков и колёсами с прочной шиной, которые дали бы фору любому внедорожнику. Оставлять её пылиться в кладовке среди ненужных вещей было едва ли не преступлением. Поэтому Сону упорно спускал её по ступенькам с четвёртого этажа каждое воскресенье. Лифт в этом доме не работал, и многие мамочки ходили к управдому выяснять отношения, мол, что это такое, двадцать первый век на дворе, а лифты всё ещё ломаются. Тот разводил руками. Разберёмся. И так второй месяц. Впрочем, технические проблемы рвения Сону нисколько не убавляли.   
— Хорошая зарядка ещё никому не мешала, — говорил он и пыхтел на весь лестничный пролёт. Джинён дожидался, пока Сону спустит коляску с последней ступеньки, и налегке перепрыгивал через одну, оказываясь внизу в считанные секунды. Затем снова ждал и снова перепрыгивал вслед за отцом.   
Оказавшись снаружи, Сону пожалел, что взял с собой куртку. Погода была такая, что хоть разувайся и босиком беги по траве, распугивая мирно прикорнувших в зелени бабочек. Правда, вместо травы во дворе был бетон, а бабочки нарисованные, застывшие на турниках и качелях на детской площадке.   
Парк стоял неподалёку. Нужно было пройти всего мимо пары подъездов, не доходя до магазина, в котором Сону покупал Джинёну яблочный сок в маленьких квадратных упаковках, затем свернуть налево, в просеку между домами, а там через дорогу ворота, сквозь которые пробивались дикие сорняки. Пройдёшь прямо сквозь них и окажешься в зачарованном лесу, только не настоящем — деревья сюда привозили и высаживали вручную, это Сону рассказывал смотритель парка, маленький такой дедушка в тёмно-синей униформе и кепке. Джинён однажды захотел белок покормить, но ничего съестного и похожего на корм для белок в кармашках коляски не оказалось. Тогда смотритель им и повстречался. Передал засаленный кулёк с орешками из нагрудного кармана. Предупредил заранее, что осторожнее надо, с белками, а сам расспрашивать стал — кто вы и почему. Сону ответил поверхностно, а смотритель уже принялся посвящать его в историю парка, когда был построен и сколько он сам уже здесь работает. Правда, Сону по возвращении в квартиру всё на свете позабывал. Трудно ему было на лету схватывать.   
В парке у них с Джинёном был любимый уголок у водоёма. Под плакучими ивами, низко склонившимися над водой, пряталась скамейка. С неё давно слезла краска, но вид у неё, тем не менее, был приличный, кроме того, что всякий раз приходилось очищать её от опавших листьев. Гуляющих здесь было мало, вокруг клубилась затаённая тишина, и никто не мешал читать, а Джинёну — кормить проплывающих уток или играть в одинокого пирата.   
— Далеко не убегать. О пробоинах в судне докладывать. Крыс на борт не пускать.  
Джинён смотрел на него, точно всё понимал, никудышная у тебя получилась шутка. Он уже кинулся к берегу, куда как раз подплыли селезни, но Сону его остановил.  
— Ты ничего не забыл?  
Джинён развернулся, с неохотой приблизился и клюнул Сону в щёчку.   
  
Сону дочитывал предпоследнюю страницу детективной истории, которая оказалась такой страшно захватывающей, что он совсем потерял счёт времени. Очнулся, когда почувствовал, что по ногам бил холод. Огляделся: Джинён бегал вокруг берега, в руке у него был ивовый прутик, заменявший не то саблю, не то ковбойское лассо.   
— Пойдём-ка домой.   
Джинён стоять на своём не стал: он уже и сам притомился, глаза были на сонном месте, а толчённые скорлупки на корм у него закончились. Утки это унюхали и перестали подплывать за добавкой.   
На обратном пути поднялся ветер, и Сону скомандовал, чтобы Джинён забирался в коляску.   
— Я уже не маленький. Мне целых четыре года!  
— Три с половиной, — с нажимом поправил его Сону.   
— Всё равно, — пробубнил Джинён, потирая глаза, — я уже взрослый.  
— Ну, разумеется, взрослый. А внутрь всё равно полезай. Спать же хочешь, вон как зеваешь.   
Но в коляску Джинён упрямо не собирался.   
Они обогнули мраморный фонтан, в котором застоялась вода, и, наверное, продолжили бы спорить до самого дома, когда на дорожку деловито выехал разноцветный трёхколёсник. Сону притормозил, водитель трёхколёсника тоже притормозил, прямо перед коляской. Поднял на них огромные детские глазищи и перекатил огромный леденец на палочке от одной щеки в другую.   
Так. Ситуация непредвиденная.   
Сону подошёл, медленно, как подходят к бродячей кошке, чтобы не спугнуть её, присел на корточки. Джинён, пугающийся незнакомцев, выглядывал у него из-за плеча.  
— Ты потерялся, малыш?   
Малыш покачал головой.   
— Не я, — сказал он.   
— Не ты? А кто же?  
Сону привстал — слишком резко, голова на несколько секунд пошла кругом. Осмотрелся. Из-за пасмурных облаков желающих погулять стало вдвое меньше, все поскорее бросились по домам, одни только Сону с Джинёном неторопливо завершали свой воскресный променад. Пустота.   
Наконец, послышался топот. Громкий, будто мчится стадо разъярённых буйволов. Сону сощурил глаза: широкими шагами навстречу бежала розово-белая точка. Напоминала она почему-то жвачку, которую толком нельзя было разжевать, не переломав все зубы. По мере приближения точка вытягивалась и расширялась, постепенно приобретая формы человеческого тела. Ноги этого тела точно принадлежали какому-то кенийскому бегуну. Если не ему, так хотя бы его дальнему родственнику.   
— Дэхви! Вот ты где! Извините. Не усмотрел.  
Розовый. С ног до головы в розовом, ну разве что кроме джинсов в щедрую дырку, и то подпоясанные розовой ветровкой. Завершали образ белые кроссовки с розовыми шнурками и такая же белоснежная, будто только что из стирки, бейсболка.  
Студент. Как пить дать. А малыш на велосипеде, стало быть, младший брат.   
— Папа нашёлся!  
Или нет.  
Молодой отец, запыхавшийся от марафона, присел напротив малыша, внимательно осмотрел лицо и с улыбкой потрепал за щёки.   
Сону и сам был студентом. Он помнил эти долгие вечера, почему-то в памяти сохранившиеся зимними и продрогшими, — когда он сидел в библиотеке допоздна и грыз гранит науки, а потом, как ни странно, подбирал за собой хвосты: там балла не хватило, здесь не хватило, пересдача, пересдача и опять пересдача. Пока в конце концов, не понял, что учёба не для него. Долго потом вымаливал разрешение у родителей. Те махнули рукой, делай как знаешь, оценки — это не показатель, говорят, а до диплома всё-таки доучись, немного же осталось. А куда потом эту бесполезную книжку девать, не сказали. Так и завалялась где-то среди вещей. Ещё дольше после этого пришлось искать работу. Менять места, начальников, коллектив, пока не нашлась та самая, единственно-правильная. Сону давно понял, что работать только ради денег — дело неблагодарное. Хуже всего, когда зарплаты едва хватало на питание и жильё, а брать взаймы у родителей язык не поворачивался — стыдно. Так и перебивался с хлеба на воду, пока не пошёл в модели. Сначала получалось на тяп-ляп, а потом влился, даже дела в интернет-магазине пошли в гору, да только начальник тем ещё сволочем был. И нет, деньги платил регулярно. Как оказалось, не от большой души. И это, считай, у него жена и дети, а ему хоть бы что, дай только в штаны к молоденькому наивняку залезть. Так что Сону уволился без раздумий. К тому времени он уже насобирал приличную сумму, которую с лихвой хватило на переезд в другой город. Там подал резюме в контору, потеряв всякую надежду, и не прогадал. Нашёл хорошенькую квартиру недалеко от центра, а там и Джинён появился.   
Сону проследил, как молодой парень взял малыша на ручки — видно, тому надоело кататься по одинаковым тропинкам, — и широко улыбнулся.   
— Спасибо, что помогли. А вы тут живёте?   
— В смысле, в парке? — переспросил Сону в шутку. — Вообще-то нам здесь нравится, конечно, но живём мы через дорогу.  
— Точно, — рассмеялись в ответ. — Не так выразился.  
Кажется, шутка была оценена по достоинству. На работе что ни расскажешь, так у Джехвана в одно ухо влетит, а в другое вылетит, как из дуршлага. А тут, хвала небесам, благодарная публика.  
— Я Даниэль. А это Дэхви, — Дэхви чуть извернулся из крепкой отцовской хватки, наклонился к уху и что-то прошептал. — Ах, да. Мои извинения. Его имя Дэвид. Дэвид и Даниэль. Легко запомнить, верно?  
Необычно. По крайней мере, не каждый день встретишь живые воплощения еврейских царей и пророков.   
Ох. А это тоже неплохая идея для шутки.   
— Мы тоже живём через дорогу. Можно, мы вас проводим?  
— Отчего же, — но на всякий случай Сону обернулся к совсем притихшему Джинёну. — Ты как? Согласен?  
Молчание. Кивок.   
— Вот классно! А коляска у вас, кстати, ну зашибись вообще.  
— Спасибо на добром слове. Она Джинёна. А меня зовут Сону. Он Сону. Не Гон. И не Хон. И не Сонвун.


End file.
